militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Auxiliary Territorial Service
.]] The Auxiliary Territorial Service (ATS; often pronounced as an acronym) was the women's branch of the British Army during the Second World War. It was formed on 9 September 1938, initially as a women's voluntary service, and existed until 1 February 1949, when it was merged into the Women's Royal Army Corps. The ATS had its roots in the Women's Auxiliary Army Corps (WAAC), which formed in 1917 as a voluntary service. During the First World War its members served in a number of jobs including clerks, cooks, telephonists and waitresses. The WAAC was disbanded after four years in 1921. Prior to the Second World War, the government decided to establish a new Corps for women, and an advisory council, which included members of the Territorial Army (TA), the Women's Transport Service and the Women's Legion, was set up. The council decided that the ATS would be attached to the Territorial Army, and the women serving would receive two thirds the pay of male soldiers. All women in the army joined the ATS except for nurses, who joined Queen Alexandra's Imperial Military Nursing Service (QAIMS), and medical and dental officers, who were commissioned directly into the Army and held army ranks. The ATS in action The first recruits to the ATS were employed as cooks, clerks and storekeepers. At the outbreak of the Second World War, 300 ATS members were billeted to France. As the German Army advanced through France, the British Expeditionary Force was driven back towards the English Channel. This led to the evacuation of troops from Dunkirk in May 1940, and some ATS telephonists were among the last British personnel to leave the country. As more men joined the war effort, it was decided to increase the size of the ATS, with numbers reaching 65,000 by September 1941. Women between the ages of 17 and 43 were allowed to join, although these rules were relaxed in order to allow WAAC veterans to join up to the age of 50. The duties of members were also expanded, seeing ATS orderlies, drivers, postal workers and ammunition inspectors.Margaret Dady, Women's War: Life in the Auxiliary Territorial Service (1986) The National Service Act In December 1941, Parliament passed the National Service Act, which called up unmarried women between 20 and 30 years old to join one of the auxiliary services. These were the ATS, the Women's Royal Naval Service (WRNS), the Women's Auxiliary Air Force (WAAF) and the Women's Transport Service. Married women were also later called up, although pregnant women and those with young children were exempt. Other options under the Act included joining the Women's Voluntary Service (WVS), which supplemented the emergency services at home, or the Women's Land Army, helping on farms.Dady, Women's War: Life in the Auxiliary Territorial Service (1986) There was also provision made in the act for objection to service on moral grounds, as about a third of those on the conscientious objectors list were women. A number of women were prosecuted as a result of the act, some even being imprisoned. Despite this, by 1943 about 9 out of 10 women were taking an active part in the war effort. Women were barred from serving in battle, but due to shortages of men, ATS members, as well as members of the other women's voluntary services, took over many support tasks, such as radar operators, forming part of the crews of anti-aircraft guns and military police. However, these roles were not without risk, and there were, according to the Imperial War Museum, 717 casualties during WW2. By VE Day and before demobilization, there were over 190,000 members of the Women's Auxiliary Territorial Service. Famous members of the ATS included Mary Churchill, youngest daughter of the Prime Minister, and Princess (later Queen) Elizabeth, eldest daughter of the King, who trained as a lorry (truck) driver. Post-war After the cessation of hostilities women continued to serve in the ATS, as well as in the WRNS and WAAF. It was succeeded by the Women's Royal Army Corps (WRAC), which formed on 1 February 1949 under Army Order 6. Ranks Initially ranks were completely different from those of the army, but used the same rank insignia, although the crown was replaced by a laurel wreath."Badges of Rank in the ATS", The Times, 30 September 1939 Members were required to salute their own superior officers, but not other organizations' officers, although it was considered courteous to do so. On 9 May 1941, the ATS rank structure was reorganized, and as of July 1941 the ATS was given full military status and members were no longer volunteers. The other ranks now held almost identical ranks to army personnel, but officers continued to have a separate rank system, that was somewhat modified. All uniforms and badges of rank remained the same, although crowns replaced laurel wreaths in the rank insignia. Members were now required to salute all superior officers. The only holders of chief controller were the first three directors, promoted to the rank on their appointment, and Princess Mary, who held it from 1939 and was appointed the ATS's honorary controller-commandant in August 1941. When other ranks were assigned to mixed-sex batteries of Anti-Aircraft Command starting in 1941, they were accorded the Royal Artillery versions of ranks: Gunner, Lance-Bombardier, and Bombardier. List of Directors ATS * Chief Controller Dame Helen Gwynne-Vaughan, July 1939–July 1941 * Chief Controller Jean Knox, July 1941–October 1943 * Chief Controller Dame Leslie Whateley, October 1943–April 1946 * Senior Controller Dame Mary Tyrwhitt, April 1946–January 1949 Notable ATS personnel * HRH Princess Elizabeth, later Queen Elizabeth II, who rose to the rank of junior commander. * Susan Hibbert, sergeant who typed the English version of the German surrender. * Mary Churchill, youngest daughter of Winston Churchill. See also *Julia Pirie Notes Further reading * Bidwell Shelford. Women's Royal Army Corps (1997) 141pp * Bigland, Eileen. Britain's other army: The story of the A.T.S (1946), an official history * Cowper, J. M. The Auxiliary Territorial Service (1949), an official history * Crang, Jeremy A. "The revival of the British women's auxiliary services in the late nineteen-thirties," Historical Research (May 2010) Volume 83, Issue 220, pages 343–357, online at EBSCO * Crang, Jeremy A. "'Come into the Army, Maud': Women, Military Conscription, and the Markham Inquiry," Defence Studies, Nov 2008, Vol. 8 Issue 3, pp 381–395, online at EBSCO * Dady, Margaret. Women's War: Life in the Auxiliary Territorial Service (1986) * De Groot, Gerard J. "'I love the scent of cordite in your hair': Gender dynamics in mixed anti-craft batteries" History, Jan 1997, Vol. 82 Issue 265, pp 73–92 * Kerr, Dorothy Brewer. Girls Behind the Guns: With the Auxiliary Territorial Service in World War II (1990) * Noakes, Lucy. Women in the British Army: War and the Gentle Sex, 1907–48 (2006), pp 61–81 on ATS of war years * Robinson, Vee. Sisters in Arms (1996) ISBN 0004720849 A personal memoir by an ATS anti-aircraft gun crew member. External links * ATS/F.A.N.Y Uniforms * ATS Remembered Category:British administrative corps Category:All-female military units and formations Category:Women in World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1938 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1949